crashing her wedding
by fairytwin
Summary: I'm not good with summary, Ino and Sasuke some Ino and Kiba, completed
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke looked at the letter he just recieved in the mail, the color from his face faded abit as his eyes widen in shock, his index traced the top of the evelope as he hold it, the name in the letter was Ino Yamanaka.

The 20 year old Sasuke shook his head abit, as he was brought back to reality, when somebody bumbed into him, he turn to see, his best friend and goof ball, Naruto Uzumaki, he wore a white t-shirt and blue loose jeans.

"you ok man, you seem as pale as a ghost" said Naruto raising his brow sligtly as he looked at the guy wearing black skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt.

Sasuke looked back at the evelope in his hands, "i got a letter from her" he said in almost a whisper, not sure if he should be happy that she wrote him after not seeing eachother for almost five months, or upset since he would call her almost every other day trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer her cell phone the first 3 months before it got disconntect.

"Who?" asked the blond boy, trying to peek at who's name was other the evenlope beside his best friend for years, but having no luck.

"Ino" said the guy with black blue hair, as he looked in Naruto's blue eyes that widen in shock.

"really?" he asked surpise, he knew that Sasuke and Ino dated 3 years before they moved to cali, "see i told you she didnt forget about you and found somebody else" Naruto said, a wide smile appearing on his face.

Sasuke nodded abit, fearing what the letter might say, he knew he loved the blond female and still loves her, even though he didn't tell her that he was leaving for a year until the last mintue, he closed his eyes, remembering how she looked that day, first thinking that he was only joking around, But once she found he wasn't, her sky blue eyes mixed with tears as she looked at him.

His chest hurted remembering such a signt, and looked at his friend as he heard the goof ball say something.

"huh?" asked the emo guy wearing skinny jeans as they stood in the lobby of the apartment where they go and get their mail.

"aren't you going to open it?" asked Naruto excited, his hand in his inside his jeans.

Sasuke nodded, as he ripped the side of the evenlope slowly, throwing the white piece onto the clean floor, then put his hand abit and rose his eyebrow abit.

"what's the matter" asked his best friend, as he notice.

"it seems to be a card" he said, taking out slowly, noticing he took it out backwards, he turned and his eyes widen as he crashed it abit.

"what is it?" asked Naruto as he notice it was a card that seem like a egg-shell white with a light purple bow on the top of it.

"it's a wedding invation" said Sauke gritting thru his teeth as he tried not to crash it but seeming so hard not to.

Naruto rose a brow and took it from his friends hand, "maybe somebody's getting marry and she was invatiing you to go so you can go back to japen" said the 20 year old blond guy, as he open the card slowly.

The blue and black hair boy nodded abit, "yeah maybe your right" he said as he left out air he didn't even know he was holding in from anger.

Naruto looked at the inside and closed it far.

"what is it?" asked the guy with skinny jeans as people walked pass them, chatting about their day and other things.

"um well you see, you are invations to a wedding" Naruto said as he looked at his friend and at some people around there, it didnt seem crowd, but it usually wasn't at 4 in the after-noon,  
since people usually worked at the time. But since both Naruto and Sauke didnt have a job they would check their mail in around that time.

"i know that much" Sauke said annoyed as he rolled his eyes, making him look abit like his other brother Itachi, who was the one that paid for the entire trip with the help from their parents.

The blond nodded and took a step back, "Kiba is getting marry" he said abit nervios as he chuckles.

"from High School Kiba" asked Sasuke, raising a brow, he and Kiba didn't hang out much, well not enough to be invited to his wedding since all they did was pratice and play together in the same football team, but nothing else besides that.

"ah yeah that Kiba" said Naurto chuckling nerviusly again, as he took another step back.

"I wonder why" asked the male wearing black skinny jeans as he lean again the 4 star hotel's counter, holding his arms across his chestas some people stood beside them asking the clerk for their mail, and the female clerk handing it to them once she found it.

"well ah Ino's the one he's getting marry to" said Naruto in almost a whisper, looking at his friend, who seem like he didn't seem to hear him, he bite his lower lip softly as he said it once again.

Sasuke looked down, this time sure that he heard right, 'she's marrying somebody else' he thought abit upset as he felt his insides get tight and his heart being crashed into pieces.

"i said Ino's the..." The blond was trying to say for the three time, but was interuppert once.

"I heard you the first time, you dont have to keep repeating it" Sasuke said almost emotionless, as his hands got into the form of fists.

"I'm sorry man" said the goof ball in a seriuos tone, as he pated his friend on the back gently.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment then open them to turn and see his best friend, "Why?, She wont marry him" he said as he started to stand up straight, while Naruto rose a brow in confusion, "what do you mean?" asked the confuse blond.

"she loves me, she's wont marry him, it's proble some kind of joke" Sasuke said hopfully, as he ran a hand thru his black and blue hair.

Naruto sign as he open the card again, "this looks pretty real to me, it has the date and everything, look they even have the number of the person that plan it on the back, it's the same that did my parents."

"maybe some other people are in on it" said Sasuke looking down at the floor, as he wanted to believe it was a sick joke and that she wouldn't marry anybody besides him, he closed his eyes, rememeber her blond hair that would feel like silk everytime he would touch it,the sky blue eyes that could mirror so many emotions at one time that only he was able to read all at once, her heavenly voice she had when she would talk or sing, her body that seem better than any model to him, and it was all his.

"i dont think so" said the boy with a light tan and golden blond hair as he looked at his friend again with a frown on his face.

Sasuke sign saddly, "when's the wedding" he asked upset and looked away.

Naruto bite his lower lip once again as they started to walk out of the lobby, Sasuke still looking at the floor.

"In two days"

Sasuke stop once the light from the sun hit his skin, "I have to stop it" he said looking up.

"what?" asked Naruto confuse, he knew his friend loves the girl, but they haven't spoke in months.

"you heard me, I going to stop that wedding" he said seriuosly as he looked into his friend's pool blue eyes, "and she would marry me"

"but her father doesn't even like you", said Naruto as he stopped waking, as he remember the beauitful's blond father, was over- protected and scared alot of male's from his daughter even when she was cheerleader caption, and hated his best friend since he was known as a player before he got with her, "you guys never in talked about a wedding"

"I know and maybe that was the problem, but i know that she would marry me" he said as he started walking, taking out his touch screen phone, that he's parents bought him before he left japen.

Naruto stared at his friend, as Sasuke called his parents, "i need a plane ticket to japen as fast as possible" he said once his mother picked up, soon later hanging up, "lets go pack" he said walking back into the lobby.

_**Soul- one shot or two shot?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Soul- i hope everybody likes this chapter, and thanks to everybody that review ment alot to me, and for this chapter i didnt really know what to write so i made it as i was listening to music so blame music if you dont like it. .'_**

Sasuke brust open his apartment door, walking straight to his room, soon afterwards Naruto peeked in the apartment that he shared with his best friend, signing abit in relief that they usually left their apartment door unlock, since people their wouldn't usually break in, if they wouldn't the emo male would have problerly brake it down.

The blond hair walked in, closing the door behind him, as he scan the living from from where he stood, they shared a 40 inche plasma t.v that his parents gave them along with a sound system, that hanged on the snow white wall, he then looked at the at the black leather sofa's that his friends' parents gave them to celebrate them leaving the nest, even if it was only for a year, their parents wanted them to see the world, and since both their parents had money owning companies all around japen abd california, both Sasuke and Naruto didn't have to work,  
and that was one of the reasons that the lovely Ino's father didn't like about him.

Inoichi wanted a working man for his daughter, not a spoiled brat that didn't even know the words, 'hard laber' , and Sasuke knew that, but he didn't want a job when, when he could spent his time with Ino.

Naruto walked to his best friends room, to see him throwing his clothes in a large mid-night blue loggage, not even caring that it was a mess and some of his clothes falling abit as it was getting piled up.

"Ah Sasuke?" said the guy with pool blue eyes, watching his friend walk back to the closet to come out a few seconds later with a pile on clothes in his arms, throwing it on the loggage.

"what?" was all the blue and black hair boy said, not even looking up to see the goof ball of a friend.

"Umm, your mom hasn't even called to check if there's a plane going to japen" he said, trying to bring his friend back to reality, but saddly it didn't work.

Sasuke finally looked into Naruto's eyes, who held cercearn in them, "i dont care if i have to drive, swim, or whatever, I'm going to go to japen,  
stop the nightmare of a wedding from happening, and stopping them from getting marry" he said seriuosly, which made Naruto shiver abit, he's known this guy for years, most of the time he was serious many about when he talks about the blond beauty, but this time he almost seem emotionless, his dark coal eyes seeming like an endless void.

"ok" said Naruto nodding abit, as he walked into his friend's room, sitting on the egde of the queen's size bed, as Sasuke looked, down leaning over, his knees touching his mid-night soft carpet, "I'll help you stop it if i can"

The 20 year old emo male looked at his friend, "thank you" he said in almost a whisper but loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

The blond hair male, nodding abit, "I'll camp and fold your clothes and you go talk to your mom about the tickets" he said, knowing now that his best friend was actully in love with Ino Yamanaka, and it wasn't a silly crush that made him think that, but the he was truly in love with her, the same girl he secertly had a crush on since middle school, but never said a word about it to anybody, he same girl he envy his friend about when he found out that hey were dating.

Sasuke nodded taking out his phone out of his packet once again and began to dial the number of his mom, but before he could press the call button on it, he turn to see that guy that made him a better person since they met the first year on middle school, that's been there for him thru everything, that seem more like a brother than his real brother.

"thank you" he said, as he then press the call button, as he press his touch screen phone on his ear as it rang, walking over to the living room as the blond head looked down in shame, 'I'm such a bad friend' he thought saddly as he still has a crush on the 20female that worked in the flower shop, biting his lower lip he lifted his light tan face and grab once on his friend's shirt, folding it slowly, as he remember the day that the guy with black and blue hair told him that he was dating the popular girl in school, that day he almost felt his heart break, 'maybe that's how he feels right now' he thought as he grab another piece of clothing as he keep remembering, at first he couldn't wait for them to break up even though he wouldn't have showed it in public, but as time when on his notice that they both seem to be loving for eachother and his hopes began to vanish, and soon started to be happy after 3 months, but he still secertly had a crush on the old cheerleader caption with a body of a godess.

The guy with pool blue eyes looked up when he heard his friend, seeing him leaning against his bedroom doorframe, looking abit up set.

"what's the matter?" asked Naruto concearn for his friend, he knew that in the end Sasuke would love this girl more than him, more than her father.

"the next avelable plane is tomorrow night" Sasuke said signing softly, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eyes.

"do you think we'll make it there to stop it?" asked the male with pool blue guys that wore loose blue eyes, as he keep on folding clothes.

"i really hope so" said the male guy wearing skinny jeans as he looked at the floor, his black and blue bangs covering most of his face, but the orange hair boy knew, that Sasuke had his eyes close tight as he usually did when he was scared of something, he stood up walking to his friend that was 5'9 only 2 inches taller than he was.

"it'll be fine, we'll make it there with time to spare" said Naruto, putting his light tan hand on his friend's shoulder, ' i hope for his sake that he do'  
he thought as he remember how Sasuke used to be before they became friends, even abit in the beginning of their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul- day of the wedding XD**_

Ino looked at herself in the full size mirror that was in the chruch's bride room, she just finched chaging to her wedding dress, her sky blue eyes scanning herself in the mirrror once more, she had a little bit of make up on, since she was already natural beautiful, she had light blue eye shadow so that she could have somethign blue on, her long golden hair was let down passing her waist as it was curled from the bottom, her long snow white wedding dress, reached the chuch's cold tite floor.

She sign abit, as she turn to see that her friend, "what did you say TenTen?" she asked trying to smile abit, but seeming so hard at the moment, and her friend notice that.

"you know you dont have to get marry if you dont want to" said an old cheerleader team mate as she walked over to the blond, who was now looking back in the mirror, her dress was strapless and tight from the top, pressing against her brest making them seeming larger than what they already were, it almost seem like a second skin from the top, as it fit all her curves, the bottom turning puffing like ariel's dress from the bottom from her wedding.

"it's for the best" she said frowning abit, "and besides it's what my father think it's right" the Ino as she turn to her best friend, who's brown hair was in it's usual two buns.

TenTen shook her head, "but do you, you only started dating Kiba since your dad asked you, and admit it, you were upset during the time since Sasuke left a few days before that and accpeted the dates, and before you knew it Kiba asked you to marry him, don't get me wrong his a good guy and all, but is he the one that makes you happy?, is he the one that you want to see every morning when you wake up and the last person you see when you go to sleep" she the 20 year old female wearing a mint cream bride's maid dress that reaches her kness, where it ended in white ruffles at the bottom about 4 inches underneath her knees.

Ino sign saddly, "I...I dont know, you know i want to be with Sasuke, but i can't wait forever for him, i dont even know if his going to come back for me, what if he already found somebody else" she said concearn, not knowing once that he called her since she usually would forget her cell phone ine the shop, and when she wouldnt her father would ask for it alot, before he accidently broke it and bought her a new one with a new number and everything, she would have called him but she usually would look him up on her contact since she didnt know his mumber by heart.

The female with dark brown eyes notice the sadness in her friend's eyes, signing abit, "I dont know what to say Ino, I just know that what ever you choice I'll agree with you in the end. just like when we were in high school and you make up the cheerleading moves" she said with a soft smile on her face.

The soon to be bride nodded abit, as she hugged her friend, who quickly hugged her back, they parted after a few seconds, "I'm going to check on the other bride's maids" said TenTen, as Ino nodded abit.

TenTen walked over to the door and open it, she looked once more at her friend, she could see the sadness in her eyes still, she sign once more before walking out of the room, closing it soon behind her.

'would you come to my wedding Sasuke' thought Ino upset as she looked at herself, she was beautiful any body could see that and she was love by alot of people, but at the moment she felt lonely with out the man she gave up her virginity to on their one year annaveresy.

she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the times they share, the first time he kissed her, the first time he picked her up on their first date in on of his cars, the first time he took her out to eat, the first time he droped her off, their first kiss in the rain, their first time, she open her eyes again this time they looked abit glossy as if she would be able to cry at any moment.

"i really hope you come" she said in a sad whisper as she went and sat down on a egg shell color sofa that was there, she sat on the egde of it, making sure that her dress wouldn't get dirty.

'what is that i want...who is it that i want to wake up to every morning, and be the last person i see in the night before i dream of them?' she thought part of her already knowing an answer, and it was Sasuke, but she had to admit, she enjoy spenitng time with Kiba, he was sweet and caring, and showed her things that Sasuke hadn't, like taking her to dig shows, and showing her his secert stuff toy puppy he had since he was only five years old, that he never showed to anybody else.

The blond female sign once again, as she didnt know what do to, she wanted time to stand still forever or even more a moment so that she could have time to think, but it wasn't going to happen.

She lifted her head abit, as she heard somebody knocking the only door in the bride's room, "who is it?" she asked gently, her lovely voice seeming like angel's playing the herb.

A man that seem to be in his early 40's came walked in, wearing a black suit with a white rose on his left packet, he had sky blue eyes like hers,  
his darker blond hair in a mid-pony tail.

"hey princess, are you ready?" asked the male as he closed the door behind him, he turn to see his daughter, his eyes widen in shock, "oh my,  
you look so beautiful honey" he said as he walked towards her, stopping infront of his only daughter.

Ino smiled softly at him, "thank you daddy" she said as she hugged him, he soon hugged his daughter back, parting after a few seconds.

"Kiba is waiting for you" he said with a wide smile, pulling a lack of her soft golden hair behind her ear.

She nodded abit, "you like him, ha? she asked looking in his eyes, as he nodded.

"yes honey, his the perfect guy for you, his kind and caring, he respects you and is hard-working" he said gently, "and you both can have beautiful babies together", hearing his father say those words, made the beautiful female blush deeply.

"daddy!" she said embressest as she looked away from him, as he chuckled.

"you know one day it'll happen, you'll start a family with him and watch them grow up" he said his eyes glossy abit, as he could image his daughter starting a family, and watching them grow up like he did her.

Ino nodded as she looked back at her father, she couldn't tell him that she didnt want to marry Kiba when her heart belong somebody else, true she like him alot, he was everything her father said and more. "I can't wait" she said smiling softly as her insides got tight abit and felt as if they were being crash together.

The 43 year old male nodded, hugging his princess once again, "you'll be happy with him i just know it" he said concidces, as he looked down to see his daughter, hugging him back.

"well his already here getting ready" he said as he parted, using his right hand to hold his chin, "you remind me of your mother in so many ways,  
and i wish she could have been here today god rest her soul, she would have been proud of you as i am"

"you think so" said the bride to be to her father, a small real smile appearing on her flawless pale face.

"Im sure of it" Inoichi said with a wide smile, noticing that her eyes were as glossy as his own, "you shouldn't cry before your wedding it'll ruin your make up princess"

The female with a model's body nodded once again, refusing to cry, but she knew that he said it because he would start to cry if he saw her cry,  
as he would been losing his daughter to another man, but atleast this once he liked.

The door open, both Yamanaka turn around to see TenTen, "umm Kiba is ready, and is already heading to the front of the aisle" TenTen said as both blondes nodded.

"i'll be right there" said Ino, then looked at her father, "would you give me the pleasure of walking me down the aisle" a soft smile on her face, true she wouldn't have Sasuke, he didnt even call to stop her, but she could learn to love the brown hair man.

"The pleasure would be mine" he said proudly, as both of them walked over to the door, where the female with the mint cream dress was standing.

_**Soul- what would happen next?, would Sasuke arrive in time to stop it? or would he lose her?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul-** **last chapter, i hope everybody enjoys it ^.^ and thanks to everybody that review, if you want me to write more ino & sasuke, tell me so i can start writing a new story for them.**_

Kiba bit his lower lip as he stood infront of everybody, his best friend Shino standing right next to him as today the young male with muddy brown hair was getting marry to the beauitful Ino female.

'i cant believe it's finally the day' thought the muddy brown hair guy wearing a red rose on his right packet that was near his heart, his heart speeding up as he was abit nervious.

"relax" said a voice that was standing next to him almost emotionless yet there was soften in the tone., Kiba looked at his best friend who was wearing the same them he was exept for the rose that was white.

Kiba nodded abit as he took a large breat he didn't know he needed, as he looked back at the enterances, wondering if she was going to come in soom, as her bride's maid already came in a few seconds ago, all of them wearing a mint cream dress, that that'greem stoped at their knees, and had a few inches of white ruffles underneath them, with white heels, making them look even taller than what they already were.

The white large chruch room with color windows, was quite as it waited for the soon to be , people started to stand up as the main enterance open slowly to show a Ino and her father Inoichi, holding her from her pale slim arm, the soft sound started to play and fill the entire room.

"are you ready honey?" the male in his early 40's asked his daughter as he started to see people to starting to stand up, a wide smile appearing on his tanner skin, his hair neatly put back.

"as ready as I'll ever be" she said in a soft sad tone and put on a fake smile that almost looked to real,her blond slik bangs covering her eyes for a moment, she put them to the side slightly, as she notice that her bride's maid already infront as they enter 30 seconds ago.

'this is the right choice' he said to him as he nodded, and started to walk down the lane with his daughter at his side.

Kiba noticing the flower girl he fell in love with smiled wide and resised the urge to wave at her intfont of everybody, seeing her walk towards him, made his heart speed up.

'breath breath blink breath breath blink' his mind told him, as not forget what to do from his breath was taken away for a while seeing such a beautiful signt.

Once she made it to the top, her father smiled at her gently as he lightly pushed her towards to man with red marks on his face, that seem to be tattoo there but were in fact birthmarks.

The priest started to speak towards them, his voice soft as he looked at Kiba.

"and do you Kiba Inuzuka take Ino Yamanaka to be your wife" the old man asked.

Kiba nodded, "I do" he said with out a doublt as the priest nodded then looked at the female.

"and do you Ino yamanaka take Kiba Inuzka to be your husband" he asked still in a soft tone.

The blond looked at the priest then at the man with muddy brown hair for a second, and it seem it was only them both, she bit her lower lip as she knew she had no choice.

Kiba grabbed her hand softly in his tan once see that she was nerivous which brought her back to reality, and nodded abit as people started to whisper.

"well?" asked the priest as he notice she was biting her lip.

"I do" she said softly, she felt her heart break slowly and her insides tighten.

The priest dressed in white nodded, "now if there's anybody out there which doesn't think that they should get marry, speak now or forever hold their peace" he said and looked around the large room, and was about to start talking again when the doors that Ino and her father walked in a few mintues ago, burst open, showing a tired sweaty male, putting one of his hands in the air as he was kneeling down to catch his breath, he had black and blue hair.

Ino's eyes widen in shock as she reconside that hair anywhere, "Sasuke...?" she in a whisper, her soft voice seeming happier than it was a moment ago, and her groom notice as he sign.

Ino's father stood up and looked at the male that just stop his daughter's wedding, his blue eyes widen to see Sasuke, as he started to stand up straight.

'he came' Ino Yamanaka thought happily, 'he came for me'

'He came all this way to stop her weding, he came after he could have already found somebody else but didn't' thought the male blond.

" I can't let you marry him" Sasuke started as he looked at the beautiful blond wearing a white wedding dress, "your sopposed to be with me, your always to be with me, and i can't lose you, I WON'T lose you" he said as he walked up to her, Kiba letting go of Ino's hands, knowing what he had to do.

Ino looked shock, she then looked at her best friend who was at her side, as TenTen nodded, to show her that this was really happening.

"Ino, I dont care if I have to carry you away, and run away so we can get marry, I can't image my life with out you, please Marry me" he said in almost a plea, he stop a few feet away from her.

A wide smile appear on her pale face, as she nodded, "of course Sasuke" she said happily as she ran over to him, hugging him tight as he hugged her back, a smile appearing on his face aswell.

"thank you" he whisper gently in her ear, as it sent shivers down her spine.

"mmhmm" they heard somebody say, they parted and saw Ino's father standing at their side.

"Sir, I love your daughter, and i dont care if you dont approve, I'm going to marry her" said Sasuke seriuosly, as the blond male nodded abit.

"ok" was all he said.

"ok?" asked the male with black and blue hair confuse, he was sure that her father was going to make a big agrument over it.

Inoichi nodded, "i realize, I can't stop both of you from being together" he said, as Sasuke smiled wide, the blond female, holding his hand, as her bangs started to cover her eyes aagain, and he gently put them to the side as they were before, He then notice Kiba looking at them.

"Im sorry,man but i lover her" was all Sasuke said, as Kiba nodded understanding, he knew he couldn't compit with him,he hold her heart like she hold his.

_**Soul- Poor Kiba, and whatever happen to Naruto? did he get lost since Sasuke ran from the air port to the crush? idk .'**_


End file.
